Losing, Gaining, Forgetting, Remembering
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Ginny has cut herself off from everyone blaming herself for Fred's death. But a former fo decides to help her. Will she let him? GW/DM R
1. The announcement

**I started writing this tonight and my point is to put a quote in every chapter. Mostly famous and some that people might not know. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it and please Review!!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny was lying in the grass outside the Burrow. Hermione and Ron had just announced their engagement and the house was in shambles, trying to plan every little detail. Ginny was in a bad mood and decided to leave the house. It was almost an hour when someone else joined her. They lay next to her and kept perfectly quiet.

Ginny had her hands across her stomach and was looking up at the sky trying to work out what the cloud looked like the most when the person spoke.

"Why you out here?" it was Charlie who spoke. He came back from Romania for the war and after all the tragedy he hadn't gone home yet.

"Looking at the clouds. I think that one there is a duck." She said lazily and Charlie laughed.

"Looks more like a tank to me." He said tilting his head to the side. Ginny smiled and pointed to another one.

"What about that one?" she asked but she hadn't distracted him enough yet.

"Why are you really out here?" he asked and Ginny sighed.

"To look at the clouds." She said and Charlie sighed and sat up looking over her.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Yes so jealous, I mean I just love Hermione and want her t marry me." Ginny said sarcastically and Charlie sighed.

"_For every minute you are angry you waste sixty seconds of happiness" _he said and Ginny sat up.

"Why should I be happy?" she asked and Charlie hugged her waste.

"Why not Ginny? You have no reason to be angry or sad" He said and immediately new it was a mistake. Ginny shot up and stared at him with a look of absolute hate etched in her features.

"It is like he never existed to you guys. You are all acting like happy little cherubs and it makes me sick. He has been gone a year and every one is acting like that's long enough that he is no longer apart of us!" She yelled and Charlie stood up in response.

"Ginny you are not the only one hurting!" he yelled and Ginny's face became hot and tears prickled her eyes.

"Well it sure seems like I am!" she yelled and walked off down the path to the paddock over the way.

Mrs. Weasley came running out and looked towards Ginny.

"What happened?" She asked Charlie and he kept his gaze on Ginny.

"She is still hurting." He said and Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh I thought it was something serious. She needs to move on." She said hiding her own pain. Charlie shrugged.

"How can she? She has now made all her pain into anger." He said logically and Mrs. Weasley sighed placing her hand on her son's shoulder. He turned around and started walking back towards the house,

"There is nothing more we can do now." She said when Charlie took one last look around at Ginny sitting on a rock in the middle of the paddock.

Ginny let the tears runs down her face and she hugged her knees and look out over the horizon. Fred's death had devastated everyone. But Ginny and George still weren't over it enough to be like everyone else and forget what happened and move on knowing her was brave.

He was brave and Ginny knew that but he died because no one got his back and the killing curse hit him. Unknown to many people was that Ginny was standing there ready to hex the culprit and was pulled away at the last second. As she was being pulled away she saw Fred fall and since then has blamed her self for his death. No one knew this of course because she knew what they would say and it didn't matter to her. She would forever feel it was her fault.

Ginny sat there until the sun went down and planned to stay there until someone grabbed her around the waist.

"Ginny its dark and mum is worried. She wants you home for dinner." Bill said and Ginny shrugged.

"Why? I am not going to eat anything" She said. Ginny had barely eaten since it happened and only ate when she felt it necessary or when the Healers at St. Mungo's made her. Bill sighed and sat down next to her.

"Ginny you have to eat regularly. You are becoming to thin." He said and Ginny shrugged again.

"I will be fine. Besides I won't eat if I am not hungry." She said logically and Bill stood up grabbing her waist and picked her up taking her towards the house. Ginny kicked and thrashed but it was no use. She may be stronger then all her brother's when it came to magic but she was nothing when it came to physical strength. When they got close to the house Ginny gave up and let him take her. They got into the house and he put her down while everyone around the table watched. She blushed and then left the room.

"Ginny!" she heard everyone call before she slammed her door as a sign to tell people to bugger off. She lay back on her bed and the door opened.

"Will you guys leave me alone already!" she said and Harry came and sat on her bed.

"Gin you cant do this to yourself. You have to start letting go." He said and Ginny sighed.

"Go away Harry" She said simply and rolled over in her bed Harry sat there until he was sure she wasn't going to speak and left the room. She slowly drifted off to another nightmare sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This quote if from a friend of mine. I do not know where he got it from but it was in his Personal Message on MSN. So thank you to Beau!!! I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if you would like to see more. **


	2. A visit with George

**I thought I should apologize for my last chapter. It is not that great and had a lot of mistakes. I hope this one is better; it is also a fair bit longer so I hope you enjoy it. Please review I would like to know weather I should continue or not.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny woke up screaming, this was usual after the usual dreams she had been having, and she decided to go down stairs to get a glass of water before going back to bed. It was four in the morning and Ginny knew she wasn't going to sleep again. So she just lay in her bed looking at the ceiling until pink rays of light poked through the room.

Slowly she got out of bed and left the house on her usual morning walk. She felt guilty for last night but didn't want to apologize. It wasn't fair that she was suffering and no one seemed to care about her enough to help her. Instead they all told her to get over like it was that easy.

She moved out to the middle of the paddock and apparated to Diagon Alley. She was right outside Fred and George's shop and banged on the door.

"Let me in you twat!" she yelled and George looked out at her through the window.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Miss?" he asked and Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know, six or a bit after."

"Its six forty five. Come back when it's, oh I don't know, lunch time." He yelled and shut the window. Ginny sighed and pulled out her wand blasting open the door. She went in and turned around doing a quick fixing charm and went up to George's bedroom on the second floor.

"Don't make me blast open your door too. I will!" she yelled. George sighed on the other side of the door and moved lazily over to open it. He looked down at Ginny.

"What is so important at six in the morning?" He asked. Ginny stared at the ground.

"Can you not open the shop today and can we go into a muggle town? Just for no reason at all." She asked and George sighed leaning against the door.

"I need to pay bills." He said sighing and Ginny crossed her arms. "Besides I have a full day. I have a delivery coming." He said picking up an organizer then pointed to a spot in the book "_**At four I have to wallow in self pity, I just can't cancel that again**_" He laughed and Ginny punched his shoulder.

"I am serious." She said and George smiled.

"I know. All right but I have to be back by three for this delivery." He said and Ginny smiled softly and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said and moved into his flat.

"Ginny when was the last time you ate?" he asked and Ginny changed the subject and inspected his flat.

"I will make you breaky." She said and George shrugged and went off to have a shower.

Ginny made breakfast with some difficulty finding her way around. The smell of the food made her feel sick and she quickly served it up giving George the biggest portion.

George came out of his room his hair was clinging against his face and he was still putting his top on. Ginny made it look like she had eaten half of the plate as George sat down.

"I knew you were hungry, Love" He said and scoffed down his breakfast. Ginny had a few more bites and sat back holding her stomach pretending to be full. When George had consumed the entire plate Ginny cleared away the table and wash the dishes. George watched her closely he walked over and stood next to her leaning against the sink.

"So this is the third time this month you have asked me to keep my shop closed. Want to tell me why?" He asked and Ginny shrugged.

"Cant I spend time with my brother?" she asked.

"Of course you can. But you have four others. All of which don't have a job they are attending too right now, and are closer then me." He said and Ginny sighed and put the rest of the dishes on the drying rack draining the sink.

"Ron and Hermione just got engaged, Bill is too busy looking after Fleur and Teddy, Charlie is still trying to fix something that isn't there, Percy is too caught up at work to even realize I exist" She said and George looked wide eyed at her and new bouts of information.

"Guess I have been away from the house for quite some time. Well what about mum and dad?" he asked and Ginny shook her head.

"Dad has ministry work like Percy and mum is telling me to get over it." She turned to George her face pure with anger. "If you don't want to come out with me then fine, you could have just told me, Jerk." She said pushing past George and heading towards the door.

George ran a head of her and stood between her and the door.

"I didn't mean it like that Ginny. I am so proud and happy that you have started talking and getting out again. I want to help you through everything else, but I cant if I don't know what you need help with!" He said rather loudly. Ginny fumed, her ears started to go red and she took a deep breath ready to yell.

"I want to know that someone actually cares about Fred! I am stuck in a house where no one seems to I figured you did. But I guess not!" she yelled and now it was George's turn to get angry.

"Ginny of course I care. I think about him all the time you know that! But I have to move on at some point!" He yelled. The memories of his brother burned through his mind and fresh tears started to brim his eyes.

"He has been gone a year!" she yelled and George shook his head.

"So, I need money, I need a wife, I need to move on and live my life Gin. So do you!" He yelled back and Ginny shoved him out of the way of the door.

"Your not even acting like you miss him!" She yelled and George sighed.

"I think about him all the time. I think about what I could have done to save him. I think about what would happen if he was still here. He is always in my mind." George said a lot calmer now.

"Maybe you could show me one day" Ginny said rudely before she stormed out of the flat room and ran down the stairs fighting tears.

"You're a brat Gin." George said obviously crying. Ginny ran out into the Diagon Alley main street and crashed into a solid object. Ginny fell down and hit her head against the gate.

Slowly Ginny's vision came back and she looked at the feet of the solid object. The person had large feet with black dress shoes on. Slowly Ginny moved her gaze up the person's thin legs and over their torso, by now it was clear that the person was a man. Ginny had a sudden urge to act flirty, something she was not expecting. Her gaze ran over his face, Ginny gasped in surprise as Draco Malfoy's face came into view. She moved back against the gate and Draco bent down to her.

"Hey Gin, you ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost." He said reaching out to touch her face. Ginny moved back against the gate and pushed his hand away. She stood up quickly causing herself a head rush and stared down at him.

"Go away Ferret!" she yelled and started walking away. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her near him.

"You might have a concussion; you need to go to St. Mungo's for a check." He said. Ginny struggled out of his arm and shook her head.

"I am fine. Get away from me!!" She said rudely before she apparated on the spot to the outside of the Burrow. She took a deep breath and looked up the long driveway.

She had a weird feeling that the something bad had happened. She tried to ignore it as she walked up the driveway and heard loud noises and a Frantic Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sighed and reluctantly opened the door. The kitchen was alive with motion. Charlie was on the phone, something they got for when Harry was living with the Dursley's, they had decided it was a great invention and kept it. Mr. Weasley and Bill were hunched together talking quickly, Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen at top speed and Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table, Hermione looked almost in tears and Ron's ears were red.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked timidly. As soon as she spoke everyone in the kitchen stopped talking. Hermione jumped up and embraced Ginny Charlie came over and did the same and then Molly joined.

"We were so worried, it is nearly eleven!" Molly yelled at Ginny.

"Oh so you are all freaking out because of me?" she asked. Hermione hugged her tighter.

"Would you start telling us where your going!?!" Arthur asked and Ginny shrugged.

"Why? I always go for a morning walk."

"Yes but you get back by eight!" Molly said and Ginny shrugged.

"So I was a little late. I stopped to see George." She said and Charlie nodded.

"Yes he said you had left long ago when I called him." He said and Ginny shrugged.

"I took my time"

"So you don't care what we think!?!?!" Arthur yelled.

"Why does it matter? Of course I am going to come home" Ginny said in a bored voice. She was tired of this conversation and wanted to go back to her room.

"You have been so down lately we thought you tried to hurt yourself. I mean what everyone would think." Molly said and Ginny glared at her mother then at everyone else making the kitchen fill with an awkward silence.

"That's why you have been worried!" She asked and everyone nodded. "You only care what everyone else would think if I killed myself! It doesn't matter that I am so depressed I want to or that I cant find anyone to talk to about it! All that matters is your stupid reputation as a family wand what people will think!" She yelled at them.

"Now poppet that's not what we meant," Molly insisted and Ginny shook her head.

"Shove it up your arse mum!" She yelled and left the kitchen and stormed up the stairs slamming her door.

Molly stood in the kitchen and burst into tears. The last straw had finally clicked over for Ron and he stormed up stairs bursting open the door making a loud crashing sound and thanking the gods they were in a meadow where no one could hear them. He walked over to Ginny and grabbed her.

"What do you think your doing?!" He asked and Ginny shrugged.

"I was lying in bed reading a book." She said sarcastically

"Do you realize mum is working herself to the bone with worry about you? Do you care? Ginny everyone is hurting we have just learnt to get over it in a matter of time." He yelled and Ginny sat up.

"You all say that, but you can't expect everyone to get over it as fast as you did. Yes everyone is probably hurting, but they could show it once in a while." Ginny said looking down at her book again ignoring the flaring nostrils of Ron.

"You are killing her with your attitude! Will you hurry up and get over it! He is gone and its sad but you cant live your life in the dark." He yelled and Ginny stood up.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Yes he is gone, he has been gone a year. It is so inconsiderate of you guys to think it is ok to move on." She said and looked over to see Hermione standing st the door looking shocked. Ginny turned her attention back to Ron.

"Will you apologize to mum?" He asked

"Why? She is the one that is worried what the world will think if I decided to end my life. She should apologize"

"You know that is not when she meant!" Ron yelled.

"Yea ok sure. Now run along and let me get back to my reading"

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Ron yelled and pulled out his wand pointing it at Ginny.\

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. Hope you have a great day! The Quote is used is in Bold Italics and is from the movie The Grinch. It is such a good movie that the whole family can enjoy, ok enough of the advertising :P**


	3. A gesture

**Chapter three is here. I cant sleep so I will probably put up chapter four tonight as well. I hope people are still reading it and I haven't wrecked it completely. Enjoy and please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I realized I haven't done one of these on my last two chapters. I would like to make it clear that I don't own any Harry Potter or the Quotes that I may use through out the chapters. So Don't Sue!!! **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione ran into the room and pushed Ron over just as Ginny let a binding curse shoot out of her wand. It hit Hermione right in the stomach and she got flown across the room against the cupboard and fell to the floor in a full body bind. Ron stood up and Ginny gripped her wand tighter reversing the curse then she dropped in and ran over to sit with Hermione.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry!" she said and Hermione shook her head.

"I am fine. Really it was my fault." Hermione said just as Ron came over and pushed Ginny out of the way.

"What were you thinking you Idiot?!?!" He yelled and Hermione sat up.

"Ronny I am ok. She didn't hurt me." Hermione assured him but he wasn't listening,

"Well?" He asked

"Ron…" Hermione started and Ginny stood up.

"Hey Hermione, when you don't have my stupid brother around telling you how to feel come and talk to me. I am sorry again," she said. Ron's ears went crimson and he stood up.

"You are such a spoilt brat! Why are you even saying sorry? Aren't you going to pretend it's her fault, like you did with mum?" He asked and Ginny smiled an exhausted and cocky smile.

"Hermione tried to protect you before I realized I had already said the curse. So this time it was my fault. That thing with mum is HER fault. Ok dearest Ronald?" She mocked and left the room. Ron glared at her as she left and almost got up to follow her if it wasn't for Hermione.

"You are an idiot!" Hermione yelled and Ron's eyes widened.

"She could have seriously hurt you!" Ron protested.

"Yea but she didn't. So now you have made her feel more secluded in this house when you should be making her feel more welcome, she is never going to move on if you keep doing this to her!" Hermione yelled and stood up leaving the room. Ron sat on the floor looking out the door this time in wonder, wonder as to what just happened.

Hermione ran down the stairs and crashed into Harry,

"Wow Hermione watch where you're going!" Harry said holding Hermione up.

"Sorry. Have you seen Ginny?" She asked.

"Yea she came down in a fluster said she needed to go for a walk. Well after a few minutes she apparated." Harry said and Hermione sighed.

"Bloody Hell!" she said and stamped her foot.

"What happened up there anyway?" Harry asked looking up at Ginny's room where bits of door were still flown over the stairs. Hermione growled under her breath.

"Ron thought he would intervene!" Hermione yelled up so Ron could hear.

"Well what was I suppose to do?!" Ron yelled down from the bedroom at Hermione as he got up and started walking out fixing things as he went.

"Not intervene?" Harry suggested and Ron glared at him.

"He is right Ron." Hermione said and hugged Harry. "I am going to wait for Ginny. At least someone will be there for her!" She yelled at Ron.

"Don't you start! She is milking this because she is spoilt princess who wasn't attention!" Ron said. Hermione stared at him with a pure death look etched into her features. Harry stepped back as Hermione moved toward Ron.

"You're an arsehole. No wonder she feels so abandoned." She said through gritted teeth and left. Once she was out of site Ron let out a deep breath.

"I thought I was a goner." He exclaimed in a small voice.

"Always side with the Mrs. It's a rookie mistake." Harry said patting Ron's back and thinking about one of the few times he didn't side with Luna. He shuttered and Ron knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Ginny apparated back to the Burrow sometime later in the day to find Hermione sitting on the gate, waiting.

"Were you waiting for me?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yea, wanted to be sure you were ok." Hermione said and Ginny smiled softly

"Just peachy, how about you?" She asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Cant complain. But I will. See Ron is being a pain in the arse. I feel like I am the one wearing the pants all the time, _**I don't want to be the one wearing the pants all the time, sometimes I would like to be wearing no pants at all. Is that ok?"**_ Hermione laughed and Ginny giggled with her. Ginny was laughing in a way she hadn't in a while and Hermione noticed straight away. A smile broke wider over her face.

The girls started walking towards the Burrow. They reached the front door when a small pop indicated someone had apparated outside the gate of the house. Ginny looked down the path as a recognizable figure walked up the driveway. His blonde hair reflected the sun other then that he was wearing dark robes. Hermione squinted and then gasped. She moved back against the door and Ginny shook her head standing her ground.

"What you doing here Ferret?" She asked. Draco laughed a cool laugh but didn't answer. He got to right in front of Ginny and looked down at her.

"Well I was trying to be a gentleman and come and check how you were, but looks like I am not welcome." He gestured towards Hermione's face, she was stark white. But Ginny wasn't paying attention to that. She smiled up at Draco.

"You a gentleman?" She laughed and Draco sneered at her.

"What makes it so unbelievable Weasel?"

"Well calling me a weasel to start with." She said logically and Draco smirked at her.

"Well I did come to see how you were. But seeing as I am not wanted I guess I will just go then." He smiled and turned around on his heal to walk back down the driveway. He had only taken a few steps when he stopped and turned around. "Oh Miss Weasley?" He asked and Ginny nodded as if to prompt him to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "I will be at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at lunch time; it would be nice if you were to join me." And with that he apparated. Ginny stood staring at the spot he just disappeared and Hermione grabbed her taking her into the kitchen.

"Ron! Arthur! Molly! Charlie! Harry!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Each person came into the kitchen looking frantic.

"What is wrong dear?" Molly asked inspecting a still white faced.

"Draco Malfoy was just here, He asked out Ginny." She said and everyone gasped.

"I hope you didn't say yes" Ron protested.

"He didn't give me enough time to actually he just disappeared." Ginny shrugged.

"Well it's not a good idea to go out with him." Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny was perplexed. The war was over so why did it matter if she had lunch with a former foe?

"Because it is a trick Ginny, its the only explanation." Charlie said and Ginny looked deathly at him.

"So that's the only reason anyone would want to go out with me? I am such a wreck that I don't attract anyone now? You are a dickhead! Someone finally wants to talk to me to see me, even if it is just a friend and suddenly it is a big travesty and there must be a bigger plan behind it? Thanks a lot!" She said yelling some parts and growling the rest. Charlie stepped back.

"No that's not what I meant, if it was any other guy then sure, but it's Draco, Ginny." He said and Ginny shook her head.

"I know who it is. I haven't even decided if I am going to say yes yet." Ginny growled and Arthur laughed.

"Well of course you are going to say No, I will not have you anywhere near that boy!" He yelled and Ginny shrugged.

"Since when do I give a toss what any of you think?" She asked calmly and walked off to her room slamming the door.

Ginny lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. A light knock woke her from her day dreams.

"Ginny dear, we won't put you in any harm, you are banned from seeing that boy." Molly said and Ginny bit her lip.

"Yea, ok." She said and pulled an extendable ear out of her trunk when she heard Mrs. Weasley walk downstairs. She creped out to the top of the stairs and sent the ear flying down to the door of the kitchen.

"We will have to put up wards," Arthur said

"Why?" Harry asked

"Well she is a strong willed girl, she will leave. Especially in the state she is in." Molly said logically and Ginny gritted her teeth to stop herself from yelling at them.

"Ok then. Someone will have to keep an eye on her." Charlie said. They must have all looked at Hermione because she was the next voice Ginny heard.

"Alright I will look out for her. I will stay in her room tonight." She said

"Ok well it is too late to do wards now. Charlie you and I will get up at five tomorrow and do them before her morning walk." Arthur said and there was some rustling as they moved around the kitchen. Ginny pulled the ear up and creped back into her room lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for Hermione.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**The quote is in Bold Italics and it is from the Australian Kath and Kim series. It was requested to me by one of my close friends. We watch this show together lots and it makes us roll around the floor in stitches. **


	4. A new day

**Fourth chapter is here! Not many people have review so not sure if you like it. Please review I like criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the various quotes I might use. **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny woke up at the usual time of four in the morning. She placed a silencing charm around herself so she didn't wake Hermione or the rest of the house with her screaming. She got out of bed quickly and got dressed walking as fast as she could around the room. Even with the silencing charm on her she couldn't help but try to keep moving to a bare minimum. When it was all finished she placed a charm over her bed that made people believe she was still in bed.

Then she walked downstairs and got a cup of tea. She knew Hermione wouldn't be up for a few hours do she had some time to procrastinate. She sat down at the table and drank her tea waiting for her father to come down the stairs.

It was an hour before he came down and was shocked to see her sitting at the table. Ginny put on a shocked face to.

"What are you doing up?" She asked with a hint of acid to her voice. Her father smoothed his face and looked at the time.

"Just couldn't sleep. Just got back from your walk?" He asked.

"Yes. I am going back to bed now." She said and stood up leaving her father standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

Ginny got to her bedroom and picked up her broom. She checked to make sure the spell was still active on her bed and flew out the window, letting her Qudditch skills really kick in. once she was safe out of view and hearing of the Burrow she set down and did a spell to make her broom small enough to fit in her pocket and apparated to Diagon Alley. Once there she went straight to the leaky cauldron. It was still only seven and Ginny didn't know when Draco would get here so.

The clock ticked by and Ginny was getting paranoid that they would show up before Draco did. She decided instead to take a walk along the street as she had never seen how Diagon Alley came to life.

It was fascinating to her as the shops opened and made the street feel much brighter. She walked along until she was face to face with the giant white marble building known as Gingotts, she found her key and walked through the big gold doors that were reflecting a large amount of sunlight, making it impossible to look at it for to long. Once inside she suddenly felt very out of place.

Usually, even with the Weasley genes, she was short compared to most guys and girls. But in here she was about the only witch and the rest were goblins making her feel very tall and out of place.

"Can I help you?" a gruff voice said from her side. Ginny suppressed a yelp and looked down. She handed the Goblin her key and he nodded his head beckoning her to follow him. She hopped in a carriage and the Goblin sent it flying along the tracks at top speed. When it finally skidded to a, rather violent, halt Ginny felt extremely sick and had to sit for a minute before she could get up and get to her vault.

There wasn't much in there, about 100 galleons in total. Ginny grabbed a bag full of coins and reluctantly hopped back on the carriage. This time she thought she was prepared for what was coming but once again the sickly feeling took over her and she had to sit in the carriage for a few seconds after it stopped.

"Bloody humans and their stomachs. Just get out already" The goblin complained and Ginny glared at it.

"Okay fine! God you guys are rude!" She said as she got out and new it was a mistake. The goblin advanced on her making her scurry backwards.

"How dare you talk to me in that way! I am not your servant! You have House elves for that!" He yelled. Before she knew it six or seven more goblins were approaching her and Ginny was stepping backwards trying to figure out a way to get out of there.

"Alright guys lighten up. I will take her away from here." A voice said from behind Ginny. But her mind and heart were working to fast for the voice to click. Suddenly the person's hand wrapped around her arm and was pulling her from the bank. While they were moving Ginny looked up into Draco's face, he looked very unhappy. Once they were outside he let go of her with a force that pushed her against the wall. He moved close to her and glared at her.

"What were you thinking?" He said through gritted teeth. Ginny stood up as tall as she could be and pushed him away.

"I was getting out money." She said simply and Draco sighed rubbing his hand against his face.

"They could have killed you!" he yelled and Ginny shrugged.

"Well good thing you were there then" she said sarcastically and Draco growled.

"Next time I won't be!" he yelled and Ginny shrugged.

"Well it won't happen again. Besides its not like I needed you there, I had it under control." She lied.

"Oh yea, sure looked like you did." Draco said sarcastically and Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked and Draco looked at his watch.

"It is nearly eleven. I came to get money out before lunch. I figured you would get here around 12." He shrugged and Ginny frowned.

"You knew I would come?" she asked and Draco shrugged

"No, hoped you would actually." He sighed and Ginny couldn't help but smile a little then she composed herself.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Lets go and eat I am starved." Draco changed the subject and Ginny suddenly realized her stomach was growling.

"Ok but do you mind if we go to Hogsmeade for lunch?" she asked and Draco cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"I will tell you later." She said and battered her eyelids at him. Draco looked disgusted and shrugged. He grabbed her waist and they apparated on the spot to Hogsmeade Village.

"Three broomsticks?" Draco asked leading Ginny that way. Ginny nodded and followed quickly. They found a table and Ginny gave Draco a smirk.

"So ferret, why did you want me to come to lunch?" she asked and Draco looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Do we really have to discussed this now?" he asked and Ginny pretended to think for a minute then nodded.

"Yep we do." She said simply and Draco groaned.

"You are such a pain."

"This brings me back to the question of why you wanted me to come to lunch with you." She smirked and Draco sighed.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were ok yesterday and when I got there you looked more annoyed with that family of yours then with me. I thought you would like to get out for a bit." He shrugged and Ginny felt her cheeks blush.

"What's this, Draco Ferret Malfoy being nice?" she said in a shocked voice trying to keep the fact that she was blushing a secret.

"Watch it Weasel." Draco challenged pointing a fork in her direction. Ginny poked out her tongue and he smiled at her. "So tell me why we had to come here?" he asked and Ginny bit her lip.

"I am not allowed to have lunch with you. They even put up wards to keep me in the house. But I got up to early so I got out." Ginny blushed and Draco smiled at her sitting back in his chair.

"Wow, I am actually proud of you Weasel. So why can't you have lunch with me?" he asked and Ginny bit her lip.

"They think that you wanted me to come here as a trick and you were trying to destroy the family."

"Oh is that all?" Draco sighed and Ginny looks apologetically at him.

"I guess everyone is giving you a hard time hey?" Ginny asked and Draco shrugged.

"They might be. Why do you care Weasel?"

"I don't." Ginny lied. Honestly she felt comfortable with Draco and was worried about him. This scared Ginny she had not had a proper emotion towards another human, other then anger, in a long time and wasn't sure what to do.

"Of course you don't. So you seem to have a lot on your mind, anything you want to talk about?" He asked and Ginny shook her head.

"Nope nothing, you?"

"Don't lie I can tell there is something up, being a death eater you have to be on guard" He laughed and Ginny felt a terrible pain in her stomach when he said Death Eater.

"I have just been down and blue lately." She said and Draco smirked.

"_**Whenever I feel blue, I start breathing again**_" He laughed and Ginny giggled

"That was an awful joke."

"But I got to see your smile." He laughed and Ginny blushed. Lunch came and they sat through it in silence for a majority of the time, only quick comments or jokes broke through the silence. When they were done they walked out onto the snow covered grounds of the Hogsmeade street. Ginny sighed and bit her lip.

"What is wrong Weasel?" Draco asked with a small amount of concern underlying his voice.

"Well I have to go back now. I can imagine how fun that will be." She cringed and Draco laughed.

"You are one funny girl."

"How's that?"

"You act so tough but you are afraid to stand up to your family about something as simple as having lunch with a friend." Draco laughed and Ginny glared at him.

"I am so sick of my family. I am not scared of seeing them I am sick of them and trying to control me!" She said and Draco stared at her.

"What do you mean trying to control you?" He asked Ginny bit her lip and cursed herself for letting too much of her life be known to Draco, a former Foe.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Ginny shook her head and Draco grabbed her wrist and pressed her up against a wall.

"What's going on at that house Ginny?" He asked and Ginny pushed him away, luckily he wasn't using much of his strength to keep her there.

"It is none of your business Draco!" She said and Draco grabbed her wrist tighter.

"You just made it my business!" he said loudly and Ginny glared at him

"On a pure accidental basis"

"Well seems like you want me to know"

"Bugger off!" Ginny yelled and Draco let go of her arm.

"Do you want to go back or would you prefer to do something else?" He asked still angry and Ginny cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked and Draco sighed and shrugged.

"A walk? Ice cream? You could come back to my office for an hour or so until you want to face your family." He said and Ginny looked extremely confused.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked and Draco shrugged

"How about you spend tomorrow with me and I will tell you then?" He said and Ginny smiled at him.

"See now you know I am going to spend the day with you."

"Am I that obvious?" He asked and Ginny nodded

"Where shall I meet you?" Ginny asked walking towards a secluded spot with Draco.

"How about I meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at twelve tomorrow and we can work our way from there?" He asked and Ginny nodded then they apparated to Diagon Alley.

Ginny could hear her family before she could see them. She grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him into a dark alley with her. Draco caught by surprise stumbled and had to use both hands to catch himself on the wall before he crushed Ginny. Ginny cringed slightly and then looked up at him

"What were you thinking Weasel?" he growled and Ginny shrugged.

"I don't want them to see me. They might whip out their wands to curse you." She said and Draco smiled down at her.

"Careful Weasel someone might think you have a soft spot for the Ferret." He laughed and Ginny glared at him

"I don't think you're that lucky." She laughed and Draco poked his tongue out at her.

"So why don't you want me curse?"

"Well you see, you're the only person I can be with at the moment that my parents purely object to. I like it actually." She laughed and Draco frowned,

"Is that all you want me for?" he asked with a bit of sadness to his voice.

"Why?" Ginny asked confused.

"No reason. I am going to go back to the office. Want to come? Or do you want to face your family?" He asked and Ginny bit her lip.

"I suppose I better face the music" she sighed and Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Alley and pushed her towards the commotion.

"Remember tomorrow at twelve." He whispered in her ear and then he left. Ginny took a deep breath before she moved into their eye sight.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This Quote was given to m by a friend and I just loved it when I saw it so I decided to use it. I am not sure where she got it from though so don't sue me!!**


	5. Family dissagreement

**The fifth chapter is here. My sister wanted it badly. I am staying up late tonight so I will probably have the sixth one up as well before the nights over. Please read and Review. I would also like to add that someone suggested some quotes they would like me to use. I would like to say I think that is very sweet and anyone that would like to see a particular quote use please give it to me with details of where it is from and I will try and use it the best I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the quotes that may be used.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny stepped into the sunlight and walked by the commotion buying her a few more seconds of time. She acted like she hadn't seen them and kept walking along until a hand grabbed her upper arm tightly.

"Got her!" the person yelled and then apparated her to the Burrow. He pulled her up the driveway and through her against the table and sat down across from her.

Ginny sat down and heard the pops as the rest of the family arrived and smiled politely at Charlie. Charlie looked even angrier but Ginny knew it was nothing compared to what eruption was coming through the door. She could hear her mother and father cursing as thy marched up the driveway and could hear Ron stamping his way up as well. She figured Hermione and Harry were right behind them. Then the door was pushed with a force sending it crashing against the wall. Ginny looked up at the people who entered and smiled.

"Hello mother, Father, Ron, Harry, Hermione" she said pleased and Harry made the mistake of waving causing Ron to glare at him more.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you today?" Charlie asked and Ginny shrugged.

"I could have laughed?" she suggested and heard a slight snigger from someone, she figured it was Harry.

"Don't be a smart arse to me!" Charlie said his voice getting louder and Ginny shrugged.

"Well what could have happened then, all mighty know it all Charlie?" she asked and shot a smirk at Charlie who rose out of his chair ready to strangle her.

"That's enough you two!" Molly roared and Ginny poked her tongue out at Charlie.

"You deliberately disobeyed us." Arthur said and Ginny shrugged.

"See now how do you know that? I remember you saying I could see Draco, but did you actually see me _with_ Draco?" she asked and smirk ran over her face as she realized she had them stumped.

"That does not matter! We knew you went to see him!" Ron said louder then the rest.

"But without proof you can't punish me" she smiled and Ron's ears went red.

"Young lady, you disobeyed me" Arthur said and Ginny nodded.

"Yep you said that" she smirked and this time it looked like Arthur was about to lunge at her.

"I never want this to happen again! You could have been seriously hurt!" He said and Ginny held up her finger as a sign for him to wait.

"I could have, but wasn't"

"But you could have been, so that means…"

"But I wasn't" she said and Arthur and Ron growled in unison.

"But he can not be trusted!" Arthur continued and Ginny laughed.

"Because he was a death eater?" Ginny asked and Arthur nodded.

"Precisely" He smiled and Ginny shook her head sighed and stood up.

"Alrighty then, I am guessing I can go now?" Ginny sighed and Mr. Weasley glared at her. Ginny sat down and leaned back in her chair. "Guess not"

"I want to make it clear that you are not to see him again! I don't want anything to happen." Arthur said and Ginny nodded.

"Ok that's fine. I will try to resist but the spell he has me under will make it so hard" Ginny sighed and put her hand up to her face in a dramatic way. She looked up to see Arthur glaring at her and Charlie and Ron with their wands out pointing them at Ginny.

"WHAT!" Arthur yelled and Ginny giggled

"Guess not the time to be making jokes just yet" She said and kicked the chair as she stood up leaving a very angry family behind.

Ginny was lying on her bed when Hermione came in.

"Your family was really worried today." She said not really looking at Ginny.

"Were they?" she asked uninterested.

"Ginny what if he wants to hurt you or get to the family?" Hermione pleaded and Ginny smiled.

"He doesn't want to. He just is a friendly guy now." Even to Ginny the words seemed weird

"I find it hard to be placing Friendly and Draco in the same sentence." Hermione chuckled and Ginny sat up.

"Good thing I didn't say his name then isn't it." Ginny smiled and left the room. Hermione sighed and lay back on her bed. Someone entered the room and Hermione knew who it was.

"There is no getting through to that girl!" she groaned and Ron smiled at her.

"What happened to we have to be supportive?" He asked and Hermione glared at him.

"Yea when she wants to have support, now I don't know what she wants." She groaned and Ron moved over to the bed lying next to her. Hermione cuddle up in his arms.

"Well we tried" Ron whispered and Hermione nodded in agreement as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Ginny walked outside until she got to the paddocks and was thankful the wards had been lifted so she could walk through without encountering a problem. A pop indicated someone had arrived and Ginny sighed in annoyance. They were right by her and she didn't want to interact with anyone at the moment. She saw the figure come into view and sighed when she realized it was Percy.

"Ah so they found you I see" Percy exclaimed as he walked up and hugged Ginny. Ginny sighed

"So they called you?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. I could have come sooner but I couldn't find my glasses. **F**_**rustration is trying to find your glasses without your glasses.**_" He laughed and Ginny smiled weakly at him. Another thing about the war she didn't want to think about. Because Percy was so close to Fred when he died the light had permanently scarred his vision.

"Well they are inside." She said making sure the conversation was truly over but Percy was not moving.

"So did you have lunch with Draco?" he asked

"Is that your business?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Mum and Dad were right, you have become venomous" he said imitating a shiver and Ginny smiled.

"Yea you better go before I poison you" She smirked and Percy sighed.

"You need to…" he started but Ginny cut him off

"If you say 'get over it' I will murder you where you stand with no hesitation" Ginny said defensively and Percy held up his hands as a sign of Mercy.

"Ok you insane woman" He said and Ginny glared at him

"Go see mum and dad will ya!" Ginny sighed and started walking away.

"Maybe you should start looking around and seeing the people trying to help you!" Percy yelled and Ginny shrugged. Only one name ran through her mind and that was Draco. But she didn't voice that.

"Maybe I already have, Maybe I don't see much" She yelled back and Percy walked away defeated.

The next day Ginny sat at the kitchen table until eleven thirty and stood up. Molly eyed her closely.

"Since you guys are going to be doing wedding stuff today I am going to see George." She said and went to walk out.

"Ginny?" Molly said softly and Ginny sighed before turning around.

"Be careful. You know in case something happens. We have a busy day and can't have a change in the schedule" She said and Ginny stormed down the driveway in a huff. She apparated to Diagon Alley and went to George's shop.

"Hey George!" She said when she entered in the nicest tone she could. George was reading a magazine and smiled up at Ginny.

"I didn't think I would see you again." He said and Ginny shrugged,

"Well you are lucky aren't you" she smiled and George nodded.

"I am. So what can I do for you?" he asked eyeing her.

"Mum is worried I am going to hurt myself so to keep her happy I said I would be with you today."

"Let me guess you want some time alone and you want me to cover for you?" he asked and Ginny smiled cheekily at him. George sighed and stood up. "Ok I will. But I need to be able to reach you if they get suspicious." He said and Ginny bit her lip.

"How do we do that?" Ginny asked and George pulled out an item that was no bigger then a broach. Ginny looked at it quizzically and then at George.

"This is an invention I have been working on. It makes one person be able to contact another person at will. Except the other person has to flick this switch" he pointed to what looked like a wing of a bird "to interact with the other person. If you don't want to wear it then it vibrates too so it can be placed any where on the human body." He said excitedly and Ginny smiled,

"Ok I will wear it. She took it from him and placed it on the hem of her shirt. George stepped back and smiled.

"That is perfect. I am a genius." He said and Ginny hugged him.

"Thank you for this." She said and waved good bye leaving his shop. She walked down the street to the leaky caldron, dawdling. She got to the base of the giant clock tower in the city and looked up. It was ten past twelve and Ginny was late. She bounded down the walkway and to the leaky caldron running straight into someone.

Draco looked down at Ginny and smiled. He got down on his knees and looked over Ginny who was rubbing her head and looking up at him.

"We must stop meeting like this Weasel" he smirked and Ginny glared at him.

"Help me up Ferret" she said holding out her hand. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up bringing her close against him. They quickly pushed away from each other and stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Shall we?" Draco asked leading her into the Leaky Caldron. They took a seat at the back of the room in a booth and Draco ordered drinks.

"So Ginny, even though it is none of my business, how has home been?" He asked and Ginny groaned.

"Terrible. They had a massive go at me and told me I couldn't see you again." She sighed and Draco nodded in thought.

"So that's why you're here?"

"Sort of" Ginny blushed. Draco looked up hopeful.

"What's the other reason?" He asked trying to keep the hope drained from his voice.

"Well, there is that promise that you gave me and the other one is a secret." She smirked and Draco clicked his tongue.

"If I tell you the reason will you tell me yours?" he asked and Ginny sat in thought for a moment and smirk.

"Yea I will. But you can't lie!" she said. She felt like she could trust Draco for some reason. He smiled and moved close into the table

"Now is it safe to trust a death eater?" he asked in a teasing way and Ginny smiled.

"I think I will take the risk. I trust you" she said and Draco laughed.

"You are very silly Weasel."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You know perfectly well why"

"Well that's then. This is now"

"Well then Weasel, I guess for once you are making sense."

"I always make sense" she smirked and Draco laughed.

"Anyway, would you like to hear my reason?" he asked and Ginny sat back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea I really do" she smiled and Draco laughed a small appreciative laugh.

"I am being nice to you, because you seem too stuck in that house. To be perfectly honest I felt sorry for you. Plus you have the most perfect smile; it annoyed me that your family was making that go away." He said and looked at the blushing face of Ginny.

"Are you hitting on me?" she asked and Draco shrugged.

"Is it working?" he asked, Ginny smirked

"It might be. But don't hold your breath." She said

"If I do will you answer faster?" Draco asked sucking in a big breath and Ginny looked shocked.

"Don't do that!" she said loudly so half of the tavern looked around. Ginny blushed a deeper colour and Draco laughed greatly at her.

"So now Weasel, tell me the other reason." He said and Ginny bit her lip.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This Quote was given to me by a friend. I don't know where she got it from but I liked it so I had to use it. I also thought it would bring in something else to make Ginny feel even more depressed... Now Draco can rescue her. YAY. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Realization

**This is the sixth chapter. I am not sure how good it is because I was writing it late the other night. So please tell me what you think and if I need to fix anything. Thank you! I would also like to thank all the people for reviewing; it is good to know how I am going because I want my writing skills to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any quotes I may use.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"It is embarrassing," she said and blushed.

"I just told you I love you smile, tell me already," Draco pushed. Ginny sighed

"Ok. I feel different around you, all I have been thinking about today is that I get to see you and be away from my family," she shrugged and Draco smiled but hid it before she looked up.

"I am glad I can be of assistance," He smirked and Ginny poked her tongue out.

They finished off their lunch and Ginny put some money on the table.

"What's that?" Draco asked dumbly.

"Money, you know that thing you have a lot of," Ginny said sarcastically and Draco poked his tongue out.

"I know that. Why is it there?" he asked and Ginny cocked her eyebrow.

"To pay for lunch," She said slowly

"You think I would invite you out for the day and make you pay for things?" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"Well you can't exactly be seen as a gentleman," she smiled and Draco pushed her shoulder.

"Well I am paying for everything," he said and Ginny picked up her money

"Fine with me," she said and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron on to the Muggle street. Draco followed and looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" he groaned and Ginny skipped along enjoying torturing Draco. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley way and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her violently running his hands up her body. When the kiss was broken Ginny let out a small moan and looked up at Draco breathing heavy and tilted her head to the side.

"What was that for?" she asked in a defensive tone.

"I figured this would distract you from the muggle world," he said and Ginny stood watching him. She pushed him off and glared at him.

"Well you don't have to walk down it with me! You Jerk! You think I am that easy? Rot in hell Draco!" She yelled and stormed back through the Leaky Caldron and though to George's shop. The lights were off and a note was pinned to the door. Ginny banged on the door but there was no answer so she looked at the note. It read:

'_**I have gone to find myself, if I get back before I return please keep me here.'**_

Ginny groaned and made a memo to kill her brother for the stupid jokes later. She sat on the steps and waited for him. She knew she couldn't go home because they would know where she was and would tell her how right they were. Ginny was positive that if they did she would blow up the house with rage.

A single tear fell down Ginny's cheek, the first and only one for a number for years. She hadn't cried at any funeral or stress or anything in a long time. She felt too venerable when she did so she took a deep breath and stopped herself from crying. A guy that she begun to trust in such a short time and had just tried to take advantage of her was not worth her tears.

A shadow cast over her and Ginny looked up hoping it was George, she was not lucky. Draco stared down at her.

"Go away Draco!" she said and stood up.

"Ginny don't be mad at me I didn't mean it that way,"

"You were trying to take advantage of me!" she yelled and some wizards in the street stopped to look at their conversation. Draco blushed and grabbed Ginny's arm pulling her around to the side of the shop.

"I wasn't trying to take advantage of you," He whispered and Ginny snorted.

"Well that's what it looked like," she said icily and Draco sighed.

"I like you Ginny, I really like you I wanted to kiss you because I thought if I did you would understand what I was trying to say at lunch," He pleaded and Ginny looked up at him confused

"You don't know me! How in the name of all that is holy can you like me?" she asked perplexed.

"I don't know you, your right. But I know I want to make sure your family stops hurting you and I know that you are the only person who accepted me as a friend straight away without me having to do anything special," He confessed and Ginny just stared at him.

"Draco I can't do this right now it's too hard," she tried to pull away but Draco held her tighter against the wall.

"Why not?" he pleaded

"It is because I can't make you happy! I am not even in the right frame of mind myself I can't be the type of girl you're looking for. It's too soon," Ginny said letting her eyes drop to her feet. Draco kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for a hug.

"What is too soon?" he asked and Ginny pulled away.

"I can't let go of him. It is an insult to him. Not yet anyway, everyone else might be able to but I cant he meant too much to me," Ginny sighed and kept her gaze on her feet. Draco clicked then, but in all the wrong places.

"You lost someone close to you in the war didn't you?" he asked and Ginny nodded against his chest. His automatic thoughts went to a boyfriend and Draco felt his insides crush together and twist to form a tangle mess that he couldn't weave through.

"Ginny?" a voice came from the start of the alley way. Ginny looked up at George who had a shopping bag in his arms and he was staring at Ginny then Draco then Ginny again.

"Hi George," Ginny said biting her lip and moving away from Draco who let his arms drop beside him. George cocked his eyebrow to the side.

"Why is HE with you?" George said through his teeth and Draco sighed.

"I meant no harm, just talking to Ginny," Draco said holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. George glared at him and then his sister.

"Ginny, inside now," he said and started going into his shop. Ginny looked up and Draco and took a deep breath.

"You would think by now I would be use to it. But I still could not be bothered walking in there to get yelled at," she said weakly and Draco nodded.

"When can I see you again?" he asked and Ginny blinked up at him.

"How about Monday?" she asked and Draco nodded.

"I will be at the three broomsticks at lunch time," he said and kissed her forehead then left. Ginny stood still for a moment and took a deep breath before walking into the shop. George was leaning against the counter and glaring at Ginny.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her calmly the most anyone had been for a while.

"I wanted to see him. I saw him yesterday and got the lecture from ma and pa so don't start," Ginny groaned and George stood up.

"Oh I will start! Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"The lord is dead, Harry killed him. He is not likely to still be a threat!" Ginny protested and George sighed

"Ginny what if he is…"

"Trying to get through me to the family," she finished and George sighed. "Well I just don't think he is ok. I am entitled to make my own choices I am old enough now!" she yelled and George sighed again.

"You are only 17," he said rubbing his eyes

"Your 20 big whoop! Like age is the factor here," she said and George tapped his foot

"Ginny…"

"I am going to keep seeing him, as a friend, I would really appreciate it if you kept it from mum," Ginny asked. George stood in thought for a moment and decided for his benefit and the safety of his shop and the Burrow he would.

"Ok, but you have to keep that thing on at all times, tell me when you are going out with him, and tell me what you two were talking about when I saw you," he said and Ginny shook her head.

"That's private,"

"Ok well I am telling mum,"

"No Don't. Ok I will tell! He asked me out in an odd way. But I had to say no," she sighed and swallowed hard looking down at the ground. George watched her and loosened himself up as he looked at her.

"Because of Fred?" he asked and Ginny looked up.

"I am off see ya!" she said and ran into the street to apparate. Before George had time to get her she was gone and he cursed himself.

Ginny felt worse as she walked, well more dawdled up to the doors of the burrow. She heard a commotion, one of those good celebratory ones and dreaded going back even more. When she entered the kitchen Molly, Luna and Hermione were looking through a large range of boxed strewn out over the kitchen. Bill and Fleur were discussing wedding stories with Charlie and Arthur and Ron and Harry were talking in a quiet corner.

Ginny snuck in and almost got out when Luna grabbed her and hugged her.

"Oh you smell different," she exclaimed

"New perfume," Ginny lied as she was lead over to Molly and Hermione.

"Look at all this stuff we got for the reception," she exclaimed and Hermione hugged Ginny and they looked through the boxes talking in rapid speed that Ginny was perplexed by and started slowly moving away.

"Hey Gin!" a voice said just before she reached the door. Ginny turned around and smiled at Bill.

"Yes?" she asked hoping a reason would open when she could go to her room and be away from all this.

"Are you going to see George tomorrow?"

"Yea I think I will, how come?"

"Will you get him to come here for dinner?" He asked. Ginny put up her thumb as a sign that she would and quickly escaped the room. She was more then grateful to be able to flop out on her bed and cuddle under the blankets. She looked out her window and didn't move until dinner, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

The next day Ginny apparated to George's shop at ten o'clock and went wandering inside.

"Hey George," she said causally. George was serving a costumer so he looked up and waved and then turned all his attention back to the child. Ginny decided to take a look around the shop. She hadn't noticed it before but the shelves seemed to be overflowing with stock. Either George had made too much or no one was buying any thing. Of course it had to be the first option because usually the shop was buzzing with kids, strangely enough even in the off-season.

Once he finished serving the costumer George came over and hugged Ginny. George came over and hugged Ginny.

"Please don't tell me you are seeing Draco today," he pleaded and Ginny shrugged.

"I won't tell you then," She laughed and George glared at her.

"Don't worry I am not. I came because Charlie wants you to come for dinner tonight to celebrate Hermione and Ron going to tie the not," she shrugged and rolled her eyes. George bit his lip and sighed then he turned around and started fixing up some shelves.

"I have a lot to do. I am going to have to restock soon," He said and Ginny eyed the shelves.

"You realize you are overstocked right?" she asked pointing to all the shelves.

"Well I might have a rush tomorrow and I can't go out of stock you know," he said and Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"What is the real reason you don't want to come?" she asked

"I just told you," he said and walked around Ginny to his desk and started bringing out more supplies.

"George?" Ginny asked starting to get worried.

"Look I just wont be there ok," he sighed and Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, that's not ok," she smiled. George looked up and his lip moved up as he growled trying to keep any ounce of anger deep in his chest.

"Ginny, I said I am not coming," he said simply and Ginny laughed at him.

"Without a reason?"

"You don't give reasons these days, why should I?"

"Because I am not making excuses to not see my family, although I wish I could," she smiled at George and George sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I just can't,"

"You have it so easy here, you have your own place with no one to bother you and its one night, you have to come, you can't let me go through that on my own," Ginny pleaded

"if this arrangement is anything, it is definitely not easy!" George yelled and Ginny stepped back shocked. George had not shown anger for as long as Ginny had known him and now he was yelling at her.

"What is wrong George?" she asked holding her hands up as a sign of defense.

"Nothing, go home Ginny," he sighed and went into the back of the shop. Ginny stood still for a moment and left in defeat.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Thank you for reading, this quote I saw on one of my friends t-shirts. I loved it and straight away knew it was destined for George. I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	7. Family get together

**Sorry this took so long. I had a very bad bloke trying to get to the next bit and I couldn't fill in this chapter. But now I have and the next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow. Please review!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny apparated home with one objective in mind, to help George, but she had no idea how to do this. She walked inside and noticed Charlie sitting in the chair reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Gin, did you go see George?" he asked barely taking his gaze off the paper.

"Yes, he said he doesn't want to come," she said and Charlie looked up from the paper with a quizzical look on his face.

"Why?" he asked, Ginny just shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Said he had a lot of work to do, but I think he is in trouble. I don't think he is dealing with the death as easily as we thought," Ginny said in a rush and Charlie laughed.

"Because he won't come to dinner?"

"No he was acting funny," Ginny said with a venomous tone.

"Dear Ginny, he is running a shop by himself. I bet he is just stressed," Charlie said and went back to reading his paper.

Ginny knew there was no point in pushing it and went up to her room, lying on the spare bed was Ron and Hermione locked in a deep passionate kiss.

"Urgh do you have to do that in my room?" she asked and Ron looked up his ears red and Hermione's face was a dark crimson.

"Well you see Harry and Luna are in our room," Hermione said breathlessly. Then she hopped up and walked out of the room pulling her skirt down as she went. Ron growled and glared at Ginny.

"Thanks a lot. A few more minutes and I would have had her naked," he said in annoyance.

"Oh, poor Ron," Ginny said sarcastically

"Like you give a toss," he said lying back on the bed with his hands over his face.

"Ron?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"I am worried about George,"

"Why?"

"Well he didn't want to come to dinner and he was acting weird. I think maybe he is not coping with the death as well as we thought,"

"Ginny he is probably stressed, he has a shop to run all on his own you know," Ron sighed and Ginny stood up and walked out of the room in a huff.

The preparation for dinner was under way and Ginny decided to ask one more person for advice. She went into the kitchen and started helping her mum said the table.

"Hello Ginny," Molly said in a shocked tone.

"Mum, I think George is in trouble," Ginny confessed.

"How so?" Molly asked stirring a pot with her wand and taste testing a dish.

"He was acting weird and doesn't want to see the family," Ginny said and Molly shrugged.

"Look he has had a busy few years, and running the shop, he probably wont be able to spare the night Gin," Molly said and Ginny fumed at her.

"My god everyone is the same, no wonder I feel so abandoned you don't care if someone is sad or upset in this house. You only care what other people think of you. George is really in trouble and no one wants to help him!" Ginny yelled and Molly wheeled around in shock. Charlie, Ron and Bill came running into the room and stopped dead when they saw Ginny's red face.

"What's going on?" Bill asked

"Ginny goes through out breaks now, she doesn't understand that raising your voice doesn't work," Charlie smirked at her.

"Well it's the only way anyone listens to you in this damn house!" she yelled and Bill tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing to Ginny that she needs to be so loud?' Bill asked and Molly, Charlie and Ron groaned in unison.

"Why don't you ask her? We don't have a clue," Charlie said and Ginny fumed.

"You don't listen! I am depressed and now I find out so is George, I know I am a lost cause because you won't give a fuck about me, but you could at least listen to me!" she yelled and Charlie laughed

"You are blowing this out of proportion," he laughed and Ron joined him.

"George, unlike you, would ask for help," Ron said

"Yea he is just stressed," Charlie agreed.

"I have asked for help you twat," Ginny said through gritted teeth and sighed, "But I guess it is true. You guys have stopped listening," she finished in a saddened tone.

"Don't try and make Bill feel sorry for you," Charlie groaned rolling his eyes,

"Why would I do that? I don't need you feeling sorry for me!" she yelled and Charlie sighed and walked out of the room with Ron. Bill moved forward and went to touch Ginny's arm.

"I don't need your sympathy," she said taking her arm away. "I have being doing fine on my own," she said in a huff and retreated to her room.

Dinner came around and even though she was still furious she decided to go down and be the good golden child her parents wanted her to be. The kitchen was full of people Ted and Dorena with a toddler size Teddy, Bill and Fleur, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna and Harry, Neville, Fleur's younger sister Gabriella, Hermione, and the Weasley family. They were all sitting around a large table set up out the back. Molly was busy around the kitchen and Ginny sat down between Bill and Ted. They started up a conversation but Ginny wasn't really interested, instead she stared lazily at a plant in the Garden that was a soft Purple colour.

She was interrupted when she heard George's name come up and she turned her attention to a conversation between Charlie and Kingsley.

"He was so busy with the shop that he just couldn't make it," Charlie said and Kingsley nodded.

"Well running your own business is a stressful and hard job, hopefully he will drop it for the wedding," Kingsley nodded.

"Yes he will, I am sure by then he would have made plans, I mean we sprung this dinner on him this morning," Charlie laughed and Ginny scoffed making Charlie turn his attention to her and shake his head as a sign not to start. Ginny resisted the urge to and instead focused on plucking at her jeans.

Molly came out not long after with the food and everyone dug in making it quiet as they all devoured their food. Ginny ate a few bits and pieces but just pushed the food around her plate.

"So Ginny, what you up to these day?" Ted asked and Ginny looked around at him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, yourself?" she asked politely and Ted smiled.

"Well you know with the baby and all, he cries a lot," he sighed and Ginny nodded.

"Well that's when the babysitter comes into affect," she joked.

"Well how about you have that job?" Ted asked enthusiastically. Bill turned his attention to their conversation and before Ginny could protest he answer.

"She would love to!" he exclaimed and Ginny darted him a look of hatred.

"That is wonderful, I will pay you of course," he said and his wife smiled a tired smile that Ginny couldn't ignore.

"What days would you like me to take him?" Ginny asked. Ginny was nice to Ted and Dorena because they not only lost a daughter and a son in law in the war but had to take in a new born child. Ted started talking at full speed organizing days that would suit the both of them.

"Can you take him tomorrow?" Ted asked and Ginny's attention went to Draco again.

"Um… I have plans at midday but I will be done by two I should think," she smiled and all of the Weasley's looked at her suspiciously.

"Plans with?" Charlie asked.

"Well I figure if no one else wants to help George I will," Ginny lied but her voice still dripped with venom and the table fell silent.

"What's wrong with George?" Fleur asked and Molly sighed

"Just stressed dear, so sweet of Ginny to get him away from the shop for a few hours," Molly said in an awed voice and everyone joined her. Ginny shot her mother a look and turned back to Ted.

"Can I pick him up at three?" Ginny asked and Ted smiled enthusiastically.

"Yes that sounds perfect!" he exclaimed and Dorena smiled thankfully. The day moved out quickly and Ginny didn't talk much more.

Once everyone had toasted Hermione and Ron and had too much to drink they left and Harry, Luna, Hermione and the Weasley's chatting about the wedding. Ginny sat back in her chair enjoying a fire whiskey and Mollly started cleaning up the table.

"I could go a bit more of that," Arthur said looking at the dishes in Molly's hand.

"_**I have got a leg three breasts and a wing,"**_ Molly said

"_**How do you find clothes that fit?"**_ Bill asked and the whole table cracked up laughing.

Ginny sighed and got up to go to her room knowing that if she made a joke like that they would get annoyed at her. She went her room happy that tomorrow was Monday and she would get to see Draco. Ginny fell asleep straight away, back into her nightmarish sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This quote is from Friends the TV show. I love it and was just waiting for the right moment to use one. Thank you for reading, please review. **


	8. Family bondings

**This Chapter is for Georgia who has been bugging me about this one for ages. Sorry it took so long the next one wont unless I want to play an Online game I am addicted too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any quotes that may be used.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny once again woke up screaming at some ungodly hour of the morning and sighed in frustration as she caught the time out of the corner of her eye. She crawled out of bed and moved to leave her room when someone crashed into her side. Ginny fell over and someone fell on top of her.

"What are you doing Bill?" Ginny groaned wiggling her way out from under him.

"You screamed! What is wrong?" Bill asked worry filling his voice. Ginny forgot for a second that Bill wasn't use to staying in the Weasley house. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh I had a bad dream. It happens every now and then," She shrugged and Bill looked shocked.

"You could talk to someone about it Gin," He said and Ginny laughed.

"Whatever," she said and walked down the stairs. Bill watched her and decided to get a few more hours sleep. Ginny made herself a cup of tea and sat at the table looking outside as the sun came up over the mountains in the distance.

Ginny got up an hour later and went for a walk around the paddocks when the sun was out enough to see your feet in front of you. Ginny could barely contain her energy. She was excited to see Draco today. But she couldn't figure out why that was. Something about the new sweet sensitive Draco made her miss him when he wasn't around and love when he was. Ginny strolled around the paddocks and jumped over fences into knew areas and tried to kill as much time as she could before going back.

Finally at around Seven after milking as much time as she could out of walking Ginny started her walk home. Ginny tried to go as slow as possible and managed to lose another hour before finally descending up the driveway to the Burrow.

Ginny entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was busy setting up breakfast. Ginny started to walk past as usual when Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a second dear?" she asked and Ginny groaned.

"What?" she asked in a rude tone.

"Bill had a word with me this morning; he thinks you need to talk to someone," Molly said and Ginny groaned

"I am quite fine," Ginny said and went to walk off but Bill stopped her.

"Ginny the dreams can go away," Bill assured her and Ginny pushed away.

"Honestly, you are a crack pot," she said and made a move around him.

"Ginny!" Bill yelled.

"Gosh don't try," Charlie said coming down the stairs and pushing past Ginny. He turned around to face her in the process and smiled, "She doesn't listen," he smirked. Ginny turned to face him and placed a hand on each shoulder shoving him against the wall.

Charlie went red and grabbed Ginny pushing her against the stair railing. Ginny stood up and pulled out her wand aiming it right at Charlie's face.

"Fuck off Charlie," she warned and Mrs. Weasley came storming out of the kitchen,

"GINNY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she yelled and Ginny sighed and put her wand away.

"Just a bit of sibling rivalry," she said smirking at Charlie who had his hand in his pocket ready to pull out his wand.

"ENOUGH OF IT!" Molly yelled and Ginny laughed,

"Well duh!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Go to your room Ginny!" she said loudly

"With pleasure," Ginny said and stormed up to her room.

"Mum! It was Charlie's fault!" Bill yelled and Molly shook her head.

"Charlie did not have his wand out," Molly said logically.

"Oh come off it you know he started it,"

"I do not, I will deal with this later," Molly said and left the boys staring at each other. Bill approached Charlie with his finger extended threateningly.

"Stop pissing her off, she has enough to worry about," Bill warned.

"Oh please, the little urchin is milking it," Charlie laughed and Bill growled

"Stop talking about her like that! God I bet she feels abandoned!" Bill said rising is voice.

"Well what am I suppose to do? I am not going to roll over while she does what she is doing to mum!" Charlie said louder.

"What do you mean? She is hurting and no one cares!"

"Oh god not you too! Has she brain washed you? We can't do anything if she won't let us!"

"Well it's not like she has much of a window to let you know!"

"We have tried Bill! Don't come here and tell us we are not doing a good job because you have seen about a grand total of two weeks living with her since it happened!"

"Yea and I see what you're doing to her!"

"No you are seeing your younger sister who you will protect! You don't see what she is doing to mum and everyone else! She is being a selfish Brat!"

"Is that what you think I am?" Ginny asked from the top of the stairs. She was al ready to go out and looked down at the shocked faces of Bill and Charlie.

"Yea!" Charlie yelled up his shocked face now a smirk.

"Sorry I need help getting through this that no one will give me!" Ginny yelled back.

"Here we go again!" Charlie said sarcastically with an annoyance to his voice.

"Oh poor Charlie! Guess it sucks when the world is not revolving around you!" Ginny said as she walked down the stairs glaring at him.

"How can the world even start to revolve around me when it is too busy revolving around you?' Charlie asked glaring back at Ginny.

"Well the world could have fooled me," Ginny smirked and Charlie looked ready to strangle her.

"You little wench!" he sneered through his teeth.

"Well you know me," She smiled and battered her eyelids. It went silent after that, Charlie fumed staring at her lost for words and Ginny stood her ground when it had been silent for a few minutes she rocked on the balls of her feet and smiled

"Well not that I haven't enjoyed this get together but I must be off, much to do," she said and walked past Charlie and smiled at Bill.

She could here them yelling at her as she walked down the driveway and as soon as she was outside the gate she apparated. She arrived in Diagon Alley right outside George's shop. Ginny walked into the shop that had only just opened and hugged her brother.

"You're seeing Draco today aren't you?" George sighed. Ginny smiled in a mischievous way. "What ever, keep the broach on you please," he added and shrugged.

"George are you ok?" Ginny asked noticing a significant change in his behavior. George looked up and shrugged

"Guess so," he said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"George lets go out to dinner tonight," Ginny said and George looked around lazily.

"Where?"

"Wow that was easy, um, Leaky Calduren?" she asked and George smiled half heartedly.

"Sounds great Gin, What Time?"

"Well I am looking after Teddy at Three so about six?"

"Sounds good,"

"Oh and could you wear something… Clean, for a change?" Ginny asked and smirked.

"I can see you really love me," George smiked and Ginny smiled.

"_**George, my love for you is like this scar," **_Ginny pointed to a scar on her neck _**"Ugly but permanent,"**_ she giggled and George shooed her out of the shop in a playful anger.

Ginny giggled and apparated to the Three Broomsticks, she was ten minutes early and decided toget a table. She waited there for a few minutes before ordering a drink. By her fifth drink when a whole hour had past Ginny figured Draco wasn't coming. But being the strong willed woman she was she was not going to walk away without and explanation. Ginny apparated to the Ministry of Magic and walked to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" the crabby receptionist asked and Ginny smirked

"I need to see Draco Malfoy," she said and the lady pierced her lips together and flicked through some papers.

"I will call him down now then," she said in a short quick sentence that took Ginny a second to catch.

"No I would like to go to his office," she said in a snappy voice now. The lady stood up and her nostrils flared out and she wrote down something on a slip of paper.

"That's his department," she said and sat down. Ginny didn't feel like saying thank you and went straight to the elevators and looked at the slip. It read:

'Department of Magical Law Enforcement level two'

Ginny hopped in the elevator and went to the right level. Before getting out she had a check to make sure her father or brother wasn't there and went to the reception desk on that level.

The lady this time was a much younger and nicer looking lady.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a polite voice

"Draco Malfoy please," Ginny said in polite tone.

"Yes he is straight down that hall forth door down to the left," she said and Ginny smiled said thank you and followed her instructions.

When Ginny got to the right door and checked the name on the door she knocked three times. Draco's voice told her to come in and Ginny opened to door.

Ginny entered and Draco was leaning in his chair and his eyebrows cocked up when he saw Ginny.

"What do you want Weasel?" he asked lazily

"I want to know why you didn't come to lunch."

"Why should I? Decided a Weasel wasn't that important," he smirked and Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"What are you on about? On Saturday you were so nice,"

"People change Weasel, Now get out," He said calmly and turned his chair around. Ginny turned around and slammed the door on her way out and went as fast as she could down the elevators and out to the streets and apparated on the spot to out side the Tonks residents.

Ginny fell to her knees and leaned against the gate she was shaking with rage and sadness and for the first in two weeks she didn't want to move or get up or breath.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This quote is from Will and Grace. I hope you like this Chapter please review and tell me what you think!!**


	9. Teddy!

**Sorry it took so long I got addicted to a game and stopped writing. Also I went through a mad emotional stage and you always have to be in the mood to write. But I hope a new one will be added soon. Please read and review. **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny looked towards the door of the Tonks house for sometime before getting up the strength to walk to the door. She put on the bravest and nicest smile she could muster and knocked on the door. Ted Tonks opened the door and Ginny then realized there was a silencing charm on the house when the cries of a screaming baby came towards her as soon as the door opened.

"Ginny, I didn't think you would be here for an hour or so," Tonks said in a tired voice and Ginny smiled up at him.

"Plans were changed and turns out George had a lot of business is we are meeting for dinner instead," Ginny said walking into the house.

"Oh how lovely," Ted smiled and they walked down the narrow hall to the screaming of Teddy.

"Yea so is it ok if I bring him back at about six?" Ginny asked and Dorena looked up with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching him for five hours?" Ted asked in a cautious voice saying each word carefully so Ginny knew what she was getting herself into.

"Yea that sounds ok, I mean I am sure you need a break," Ginny said nicely and Dorena smiled sweetly but with a look that told Ginny she needed her to do this.

For the next twenty minutes Dorena packed a bag for Teddy and ran Ginny through the basics of looking after him.

"He just woke up from his nap and he will want some baby food which is in the bag in about an hour and then a bottle should sustain him for some time, if he falls asleep again that's fine but make sure you wake him up before four thirty or he wont sleep tonight. Don't forget that he plays with only particular toys when he has his baby food and likes his blanket when he falls asleep and he cries if he wakes up without it," Dorena said quickly while Ginny nodded trying to keep up.

"Oh and remember," Dorena started up again and Ginny took a deep breath.

"Dorena love, Ginny will be fine," Ted assured her cutting her off and Ginny nodded in encouragement. Dorena nodded and started leading Ginny out the door. They hugged before Ginny left and Teddy waved goodbye. As soon as they were out of the house and down the street Teddy looked around in Ginny's arms and burst into tears. Ginny bounced him on her hip for a while until they got to a small playground. Ginny sat on the bench and put him down while he cried Ginny got out some food and tried to give him some but he continued to cry.

Ginny bit her lip in thought and looked through the bag for some sign. She found a dummy but he spat that straight out. She found the bottle but he refused that too. Then she found nappies and looked down at the baby who was crying loudly. Ginny sighed and placed a blanket under Teddy and changed his nappy. As she suspected that was exactly what he wanted. When he was all clean Ginny gave him his Dummy and he took that happily and rested his head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny had a headache already and was glad to have the short silence. As they walked past the play ground Teddy stretched his arms out and made a small grunting noise while sucking on his dummy.

"What's up little man?" Ginny asked following his gaze to a spinning piece of equipment on the playground. Ginny bit her lip and decided there was no harm in letting him play so she sat him down on the spinning piece of equipment and span him slowly so as she could still she him perfectly.

Teddy clapped and laughed and Ginny forgot the mishap of today, why she was sad and what mad her angry. She couldn't see how she could have been so angry when something so amazing was in the world. Ginny spun him a little faster and he let out a shrill cry of excitement. Then the cry changed from excitement to sadness and Ginny stopped him spinning at once and sat down beside him. Teddy had dropped his dummy and was crying loudly, Ginny giggled and picked up the dummy and did a quick cleaning charm in it and gave it back to him. He smiled up at her and clapped his hands.

Ginny picked him up and decided to take him home for something to eat. She walked down to the bus station and caught a bus to the fields near the Burrow and walked through the paddocks and fields. Teddy watched in fascination as the wind blew through the trees and the butterflies weaved through the grass. When they finally got to the Burrow Ginny's arm had grown tired and had lost all feeling. She moved inside quickly and as quietly as she could without being noticed and when straight to the living room.

She placed Teddy down and got out his toys. Teddy gave away their cover then when he burst in to laughter at one particular toy of a Qudditch player who got on his broom and flew around Teddy's head. Mrs. Weasley was the first person to enter the room she was in a fuss and looked straight down at Teddy.

"Oh isn't he just darling," she said holding her hand to her chest and looking at him in awe. Ginny nodded and searched through the bag and got out Teddy's food and a spoon. Mrs. Weasley drew in a breath in walked over taking it away from Ginny.

"I will make him real food not store brought stuff," she said and walked quickly out of the room. Ginny shrugged and kept watching Teddy leaning back against the couch. Charlie walked in when Teddy let out another shrill laugh. He poked his head around the door with a look of confusion on his face and then entered when he saw who it was.

"Hello there tyke," he said then he looked down at Ginny.

"For a second I thought you were killing him," he smirked.

"Is that the best insult you could come up with?" Ginny retorted lazily. Charlie bit the inside of his cheek and smirked.

"Wasn't insulting you,"

"Then I guess you can bugger off,"

"First tell me why you are doing this,"

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" she asked and Charlie burst into laughter causing Teddy to look up and smile. Ginny smiled at him and her stomach did a summersault watching him.

"You nice, Yea… Right," Charlie breathed and Ginny shook her head.

"If you must know and it gets you out of here faster, I am doing it because I can't imagine what Dorena and Ted are going through and I bet they are exhausted, so I am doing this so they get a break. Even though he is calm now I can bet he isn't always like this," Ginny said looking at Teddy with no emotion. Charlie stopped laughing and looked down at her.

"You are really doing it for them?" he asked shocked.

"Of course! Besides I love this little guy," She said and poked his stomach. Teddy laughed and grabbed Ginny's finger.

"You know, _**Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real.**_ You can't tell me YOU actually care," He started laughing again and Ginny kicked him in the shins sending him toppling to the floor. Teddy let out a scream of laughter and clapped his hands. Ginny smiled.

"Oh Teddy likes it, I guess I should do it again," she said staring at Charlie. Charlie stood up and left the room grunting under his breath about how spoilt and rotten Ginny was. Ginny smiled triumphantly. Molly came back in and picked up Teddy taking him to the kitchen. Ginny stood up and followed them out.

"Mum!" she exclaimed and Molly waved her off. Molly sat Teddy in a high chair and started feeding a bowl of what looked like apple sauce. Teddy ate about half the bowl and refused the rest but Molly kept trying to give him more. Ginny walked over and grabbed Teddy out of the highchair.

"Don't force feed him mum," she complained

"He has to eat,"

"Not if he is full. That was a large bowl mum, he is only small," she said and took him into the sitting room again. Ginny sat him down and pulled out some more toys but Teddy pushed them away and crossed his arms and gave Ginny a look that told her she had gotten out the wrong ones. Ginny dug through the bag and finally found three toys. Teddy clapped his hands as Ginny placed them in front of him.

"Teddy!" someone yelled from the door and Ginny looked up annoyed. It was Ron and Hermione. Hermione ran in a sat by Teddy and kissed his cheek. She started playing with the toys with him and Teddy was laughing and bouncing around. This made Ginny feel slightly Jealous.

"Why do you have him?' Ron asked,

"To give Dorena a break," Ginny said lazily.

"And they trust you?" He asked and Ginny growled.

"You all suck. I can be trusted, he is a human I am not going to forget him or hurt him," she said as calmly as she could muster.

"You have forgotten and hurt other humans,"

"Not the ones that matter," Ginny shot back and Ron came further in the room and sat on the couch behind Hermione.

"I suppose no one matters to you then,"

"Teddy does," Ginny smiled and Hermione looked up and glowered at her, "Oh and Hermione."

Hermione smiled and went back to playing with Teddy.

"Isn't he adorable Ronny?" Hermione said staring lovingly at Teddy.

"Yea course," Ron said quickly and Hermione smiled.

"I want one," she smiled and Ron's eyes burst open.

"I… um… what?… When?... huh?" Ron spluttered and Hermione looked up like she was snapped out of a daze.

"Oh sorry don't worry," she shook her head and Ron seemed to relax.

"Something stinks," Hermione said suddenly and all three of them looked down at Teddy who had a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Well I say its Ginny's responsibility," Ron said standing up and grabbing Hermione they both left the room and Ginny shook her head and got out a blanket and lay Teddy down on it.

"You are a stinky baby," she cooed and Teddy just watched the Quidditch player circle his head.

The rest of the day moved by slowly and Ginny took Teddy around the paddocks and through fields and most of the family stopped by and talked to him. When it was five o'clock Ginny was outside with Teddy on an outside table set. Teddy had been crying for twenty minutes and Ginny was running out of options. He refused his dummy, bottle, blanket, toys, and Ginny had a headache so frustration was starting to settle.

She changed his nappy and he still was upset. Hermione came out after a while and sat down.

"You should try holding him against you and rocking him," she said and Ginny stood up and did just that. She pressed his body against hers and bounced him up and down but it didn't seem to work.

"Nothing works with this child," Ginny pouted and Hermione laughed.

"Oh my god shut him up!" Charlie said coming out into the courtyard.

"It's not that easy," Hermione explained and Charlie shrugged.

"Just get him away from Ginny," he laughed and when he was close enough Ginny kicked him in the shin again and he fell to the ground. Teddy stopped crying and laughed hysterically at the sight of Charlie rolling around in pain.

"See told you I should keep doing it," Ginny laughed and Teddy sniffed and cuddled against Ginny's shoulder then he started to cry again and Ginny kicked Charlie in the leg and smiled when Teddy laughed.

"I like this," she said happily and Hermione laughed while Charlie groaned in pain.

"Ginny it is quarter past five just so you know," Hermione said checking her watch.

"Oh thank you, we have to go Teddy to see grandma and grandpa," Ginny said to teddy and went inside quickly to pack up his stuff. She pulled out her wand and flicked it sending all of Teddy's stuff into the bag and she picked it up and walked through the paddocks with Teddy firmly in her arms looking up at the sky and sucking on his thumb.

They got to the Tonks residence at ten to six and Ginny knocked quietly on the door. There was a few mild grunts and some shuffling of feet and Ted Tonks opened the door putting on a t-shirt and blushing a crimson colour. Ginny hid a smile and walked into the house. She was greeted by Dorena who took Teddy and Ginny couldn't help but notice her very messy hair.

"Was he good for you Ginny?" Ted asked

"Perfectly fine. Although he didn't sleep so he might be tired," Ginny explained and Dorena nodded.

"That's alright, did you have a good day?" she asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yes we just went walking and played with his toys in the house and all that stuff,"

"How lovely," Ted smiled and Ginny nodded.

"Well I best be off. When would you like me to take him next?" Ginny asked and Dorena and Ted gave each other a sheepish look.

"Is Wednesday ok?" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"No problem, I will see you then," she said she gave Teddy a quick kiss and said goodbye quickly leaving them alone.

Ginny apparated back to the Burrow and walked up the driveway and to her room getting clean and dressed for dinner. She came running downstairs and told Molly then ran up the driveway and apparated to Diagon Alley. She was right outside the Leaky Cauldron when George came running up beside her.

"I didn't forget," He said defensively and Ginny giggled.

"Its ok, I just got here too," she smiled and George relaxed and fixed his shirt. They walked into the leaky cauldron and sat at a table ordered their food and a waitress came over and asked for drink orders.

"Two fire whiskeys thanks," George said and the lady disappeared.

"Who said I wanted to drink?" Ginny asked a little cross.

"Don't you?"

"You do?"

"Of course all the time, its why I sleep all day," George laughed and Ginny sighed

"So you're drinking yourself to death, fantastic," she said sarcastically

"As appose to you who gets angry and doesn't sleep,"

"Shut it George," she threatened and George sat back with a twinkle in his eye and smiled.

"Or what?"

"I may just ask why you won't come home anymore," she threatened and George's face turned a paler shade.

"I don't know what your talking about," he lied and Ginny sighed just as the lady came back with their drinks. George shot his straight away and ordered another and Ginny sipped it casually.

"You are an alcoholic," she said and George smiled

"Takes the pain away," He shrugged and then it was as if Ginny remembered everything bad that had happened to her that day. That week, that year and she quickly swallowed that whole glass in one gulp. When her head was back facing George he smiled and winked.

"So things with Draco went shit then," He said and Ginny growled at him and he put his hands up defensively. "Ok got it."

"Well Draco didn't show up," she said in a sad tone and George patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry love," he reassured just as two more drinks came over. George drew his glass and Ginny did the same and they both said at once,

"To forgetting,"

And they swallowed the drinks in one gulp.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**My quote is from a website I found said by ****Iris Murdoch****. I really loved it and knew it had to be used at some point. Please tell me if you think I used it right. And review because I am awesome. **


	10. Hangover

**Sorry this chapter took so long I have been really stressed with school and stuff. So now I have decided I will write one chapter every night. I also added two quotes in this chapter to help make up for how long it took. Thanks fro reading. Enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny woke up and groaned. Her hangover was intense and she felt sick to the stomach with a headache that kept her head locked against the pillow. She grabbed her clock and pulled it towards her when she read the time her eyes opened wide and she sat up with shock. It was an immediate mistake and she clutched at her head that pounded against her hand and looked around. It was nearly ten am and it had only just occurred to Ginny that this was the first night she had slept all the way through without one sign of a dream since Fred's death. Ginny smiled and lay back down on the pillow. Now she was awake she wasn't going to go back to sleep but she lay on her bed thinking.

George was right and even though she couldn't move because of pain and sickness she was happy that she numbed herself up enough to forget it all happened.

An hour went by and Ginny finally got out of bed and went to the shower. The cold sheet of water running down her body made her feel much more awake and she quickly changed the temperature to hot. When she got out she walked slowly and carefully down stairs with a still thumping headache.

"I was just about to check on you," Molly said as Ginny entered the kitchen and sat down. "Must have been some night,"

Ginny looked up and smiled weakly and tried to remember the details of the night before. She could remember the drink they toasted to forgetting and laughing with George, a lot. She could remember a guy at the bar watching her and she remembered getting his phone number. Ginny's smiled to herself and walked upstairs to find the slip of paper. She tried to think of more but she could only remember up to her sixth fire whiskey and the rest was blank. Like someone had come into her mind and taken out a chunk of her memory and placed it in a Pensive so she couldn't see it.

Ginny sat on her bed looking through her clothes from the previous night thinking hard about what had happened and how she got home, but nothing came to mind. Even the guy who gave her his number was a fuzzy blur and Ginny felt frustrated. She found the number but his name wasn't on the piece of paper and this frustrated Ginny more. She decided to see George.

Ginny apparated outside of his shop and walked in looking around but even though the shop was open she couldn't see George anywhere. She walked around the counter and there he was lying on the floor with a wet cloth pressed against his head. Ginny laughed and George looked up and groaned.

"We drank way to much last night, Gin," he groaned and Ginny nodded.

"I know, but good came out of it," she said and sat down next to George leaning against the counter.

"Oh yea? What's that?" he asked shifting around so he could look at Ginny.

"I got some guy's phone number," she said triumphantly. George sat up and glared at her.

"Gin, be careful," he said simply and Ginny shrugged.

"Why? Its not like I have any other offers," she huffed and George sighed.

"You don't even know who he is,"

"I know he likes me," she said simply and George sighed.

"Don't go to his house is all I am saying,"

"I am not that daft,"

"Well you look it," He laughed and Ginny glared at him and he looked back at her and focused on her properly.

"Actually you seem to look a lot healthier. Maybe that sleep did you good," He added and Ginny shrugged.

"_**Good health is merely the slowest possible rate at which one can die**_," she said as she stood up and walked out of the shop, leaving George sighing in frustration.

"Oh see you tonight darling," she yelled from the door and George heard the small pop as she apparated.

Ginny apparated to the Burrow and sighed as she heard a commotion as she approached the house. Hermione was yelling at Ron about something. This actually made Ginny's spirits picked up and she walked faster to the house hoping she could be on Hermione's side. She entered the kitchen and Ron sighed in frustration.

"Great, she is back," he groaned and Ginny glared at him

"Oh how hard for you," she said sarcastically and Hermione interrupted them.

"Ginny!" she yelled and Ginny turned to Hermione.

"What?"

"Ron said he doesn't want to wear a tux because it is not the wizard tradition!" she said angrily and Ginny turned to Ron and shook her head.

"You are a tool," she laughed and Ron glared at her.

"I want to wear robes!" He yelled and Ginny laughed louder.

"You realize it is Hermione's wedding. You have nothing to do with it, you say doesn't even matter. Your job is to turn up and say yes to marry her. So if you want to spend the night in the same bed as Hermione you will agree to whatever worldly things she has in mind, even if it means paying an extra five hundred galleons so monkeys can serve drinks," she smiled and Hermione beamed brightly and hugged Ginny, glared at Ron and took Ginny's hand leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Ginny," she said pulling Ginny up the stairs.

"That's ok. Where are we going?" Ginny asked trying to pull out of Hermione's grip.

"Well I got some brochures on dresses. I want your opinion," Hermione beamed and Ginny tried harder to be released from Hermione's tight grip. But it was useless.

Ginny was dragged into Ron's room that to her surprise looked neat a homely.

"You decorated," Ginny laughed and Hermione looked around as if she was admiring her work.

"Looks much better," she said lazily and opened up a massive binder full of bits of magazines and paper clippings. The binder was over flowing worth stuff that kept falling out of it. Hermione took a few minutes to find what she was looking for and handed the pamphlets to Ginny. Ginny stared at them and looked expectantly at Hermione, who was looking expectantly back.

"What?" Ginny asked. Hermione pouted and huffed

"Tell me which of the circled ones you like," she groaned. Ginny sighed and looked through the pamphlets she found three circled dresses.

The first was a strapless pink dress that cut short just after the knees. It had a V-Neck line down the center of the chest part to the waist that was full of diamonds and sequences. Ginny crossed over it and laughed.

"No way," she said and looked through for another circled one.

The second was a blue dress that trailed straight to the floor. It had spaghetti straps to hold it up and a supportive chest part. The color blue made it look like it sparkled and it had a split up the side to just over the knee. The back came down to just above the lower back. Ginny tilted her head to the side and pointed to it showing Hermione.

"This one is pretty," She encouraged and Hermione beamed.

The third dress was a navy blue and had a V-Neck line. It was a halter neck strap and came down to the floor in length. The back was almost completely covered with a small slit between the straps of the dress. Ginny shrugged.

"Any but the first one. I thought your wedding was purple though?" Ginny said just realizing none of the dresses were purple.

"You don't have to get the color in the book, you tell them what colour you want when they make it," Hermione laughed and Ginny shrugged.

"Oh makes sense. Well I have to go make a call," she said trying to excuse herself but Hermione blocked the doorway.

"Who?" she asked and Ginny tried to get past.

"Oh I guy from the Leaky Caldron I met last night. Now move," Ginny groaned and Hermione smiled.

"Yay you're over Draco!" Hermione exclaimed letting Ginny past and Ginny sighed.

"After he broke my heart," Ginny said feeling the familiar pain surge through her body.

"_**For every broken heart there is a man with a glue gun**_**,**" Hermione shrugged and it made Ginny stop and stare at her.

"What?" she said absolutely perplexed.

"It means that Draco broke your heart so maybe this guy can fix it," she smiled and Ginny shrugged

"Whatever," she said and walked away. She went to the lounge room and to the muggle phone that Ron brought to call Harry but is used very rarely. Ginny looked at the number and suddenly realized that it was a phone number and why the hell another wizard had it. But she decided to call anyway. She dialed the number and the guy answered on the forth ring. Ginny suddenly realized she had no idea what to say.

"Hello?" he said and Ginny bit her lip

"Um… Hello, my name is Ginny and…" Ginny started but he cut her off.

"Oh Ginny! I was hoping you would call," he yelled and Ginny held the phone away.

"Well hi to you too," she laughed and the guy went silent.

"Sorry. So would you like to go out tonight?" he asked and Ginny smiled to herself.

"Yea alright," she said casually, "Tonight at the Leaky Caldron?"

"Yea sounds great love. I will see you around seven" he said and quickly hung up the phone. Ginny smiled and out down the receiver and walked into the kitchen Just as dinner was being set down. Still smiling she sat down and put a small amount of food on her plate. Ron sat down in a huff with a few pamphlets like the ones Ginny looked through but these ones had muggle tuxedos on them. Ginny giggled and Ron looked up in anger.

"What? Got something to say?" he said rudely and Ginny nodded.

"Yea actually, Sucks to be you" she giggled and Ron's ears went red then he stood up and towered over Ginny.

"Shut up," he said through gritted teeth and Ginny stood up and Ron moved back slightly.

"So I am suppose to be afraid of you but you move when I stand up. What's wrong Ronny? You scared?" she asked in a patronizing voice. Ron growled just as Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen with dinner.

"What's going on now?" she asked and Ginny smiled.

"Nothing right Ron?" she asked. Ron grumbled something and then sat back in his seat. Ginny smiled and Molly's eyes widened.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked and Ginny looked up and shrugged.

"Good day," she said and Molly smiled back at her then people started walking into the kitchen. Hermione came down first and plunked herself next to Ron and kissed his cheek hugging his waist.

"So what do you think?" she asked hopeful and Ron glared at her.

"They are hideous," he groaned. Hermione sat back and Ginny could see tears brimming her eyes. She looked over at Ginny then back at Ron and grabbed the pamphlets ripping them to pieces.

"Fine! We wont have tuxes! Or maybe we just shouldn't get married! You would like that wouldn't you!" she yelled and quickly got up running out of the room. Ron sighed and fixed the pamphlets walking towards the door. Ginny smiled and stood up.

"You have done enough damage Ron. And as much as it thrills me seeing you losing something important I don't like seeing Hermione this hurt. So turn around and eat your lunch," She said turning around quickly, flicking Ron in the face with her hair then she walked up to Hermione's room with a great smile on her face. So far this was the best day she had had in a long time.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I personally like this chapter because Ginny is still bitchy but she is happier. Tell me what you think. The first quote was given to me by one of my friends and I thought it went well with the type of person Ginny was in my story. The second was from a title of a youtube video I found and just felt it had to be used. Thank you for reading, tell me what you think. **


	11. First Date

**I am not too sure I like this chapter all that much but I hope it is ok. I am trying to work up to when Draco comes back so I think this one moved a but fast but I will leave that up to you to tell me. I will try and slow the rest down now. Please Review and I hope you enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny skipped up to Hermione's room and lightly tapped on the door, when there was no answer she pushed the door open and peered inside. Hermione was lying on her bed facing the wall.

"Go away Ron!" she said loudly. Ginny sighed and entered the room sitting next to her on the bed. Hermione sat up and looked angry. When she realized who it was however her face became soft and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hermione its ok," Ginny said lamely. Hermione looked up angry again and Ginny could tell she was about to explode.

"Ok? OK? How could you say that?!" she yelled and lay back down. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Hermione if you really love him it will all work out," she said as a sickening pain ran through her chest and stomach as she thought of someone in particular. Hermione scoffed at her and rolled over.

"Oh yea? You know this from personally experience then?" the acid in Hermione's voice made a hot anger run through Ginny, but for her friends sake she tried to stay calm.

"Does it matter?" she managed to spit out.

"Yes."

"Well if you must know I have tried."

"So why are you giving me advice that doesn't work?"

"Because I can see the way you look at each other and I can just tell it will work out ok?" Ginny said rudely and stood up. Hermione sat up and watched her.

"You think so?" she asked and Ginny felt the urge to shake Hermione violently. She balled up her fists and nodded. Hermione jumped up and hugged Ginny tightly then ran down the stairs.

"She is easy to please," Ginny said under her breath when Hermione was gone.

The rest of the day moved by slowly and Ginny lounged around waiting impatiently for seven o'clock to come around.

At six thirty Ginny was ready to go had told her mum and planned to go straight to see George. Halfway to the door Hermione walked past and noticed what she was wearing. She stopped and reversed back to inspect her thoroughly.

"_**Got a hot date?**_" she asked impressed.

"_**No but the guy dating me does**_," Ginny smiled and Hermione laughed and hugged her. As she left Ginny could have sworn Hermione winked at her but she ignored it.

She apparated on the spot and was surprised to fine his shop closed. Angrily she whacked her hand against the door. She waited a few minutes before bashing on the door again and this time she heard movement of what sounded like a very angry George. He opened the door with some force and looked down at Ginny.

"What?" he asked impatiently. Ginny cocked her head to the side noticing that he had no shirt on and some track pants that he only wore to bed.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked and George started to shake his head then nodded.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to sleeping."

"But you said we would go out," Ginny complained and George sighed very impatiently now.

"Well things have changed," George started shutting the door when Ginny noticed someone coming down the stairs. She pushed the door open and down came a pair of legs then a torso of a girl, it was clear, and then Angelina Johnson's face came into view. When she saw Ginny, Angelina stepped back in shock then smiled softly, but even from the door it was apparent she was blushing.

"Hi Angelina," Ginny smiled and looked up at George who was leaning his face against the door and blushing.

"Um, hi Ginny," Angelina said in a small voice. Ginny patted George on the shoulder.

"Well I will leave you too it, and don't worry I will only tell the WHOLE family," she giggled and walked off towards the leaky cauldron.

She sat down in the bar and ordered a drink. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea who this guy was or what he looked like. She started to panic slightly thinking of every little detail that could go wrong, or what sort of person he might be.

While she was in the mits of a massive panic attack, a guy entered the bar that caught Her eye. He was tall, like her brothers, he was well built and had long shaggy brown hair. Ginny felt her panic attack going away and instead found herself hoping it was him. The guy looked around the bar then focus on Ginny, he smiled and made his way over. Ginny felt her heart pounding with every step he took closer. She could see more details on him as he came closer such as he had bright green eyes that stood out against his brown hair and he had full lips that Ginny felt like kissing. She had to bit her lip tightly to get the thought out of her head.

"Ginny?" the man asked when he reached the table. Ginny smiled and nodded motioning him to sit down. He obeyed and it went awkward between them.

"I am sorry but I don't quite remember your name," Ginny said and bit her lip again as the thought of kissing him came back into her mind. He smiled and held out his hand.

"The names Phillip," Ginny shook his hand and laughed softly.

"Hello Phillip," she smiled.

Not much talking went on for a while; they ordered their dinner and ate quietly making comments ever so often about their lives and the dinner. Then it was the end of the evening and it had come to quickly for Ginny. The waitress came over and asked if they wanted coffee and to keep him around for a bit longer Ginny said yes.

"I will as well thank you," Phillip said to the waitress. The he looked at Ginny and they smile awkwardly.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"Well I live in a place out over the paddocks. My father build it years ago and you have to apparate to get there," she smiled and Phillip laughed at how fast she spoke.

"I see, well I live in London."

"Ok. So who in your family is a wizard?" Ginny felt stupid for asking but decided she wanted to know.

"Why do you ask?"

You have a telephone thing; no wizard born child has one."

"Well that makes sense then. I am a muggle born child," he confessed.

"My best friend is as well," Ginny said this like it was a great accomplishment and made Phillip laugh.

"I am proud of your friend," he said and they drank their coffee in another awkward silence. When they were finished Ginny stood up and looked out into Diagon Alley.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked and Phillip stood up.

"Well if I am that good of company," he smiled and Ginny grabbed his hand and to her relief he accepted and they walked down the street of Diagon Alley. It was silent for a while then Ginny noticed his hand was tightening around hers every now and then. She blushed and decoded something on the opposite side to him was extremely interesting.

"Ginny?" Phillip asked

"Yes?"

"If I were to say I might kiss you," he started and Ginny stopped and moved around to face him.

"Yes?" she asked as they started moving closer to each other. Phillip bent down close to her so their lips were almost touching. Ginny felt his breath against her lips and it was getting harder to resist.

"Would you let me?" he asked softly. Ginny could feel his voice vibrating against her lips and more then anything wanted him to kiss her. But no words would come out of her mouth. Instead she nodded and Phillip moved that extra centimeter to her lips and kissed her softly. Ginny pressed her body tightly against his and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Phillip pressed his tongue against her lips and Ginny opened her mouth obediently to let his tongue in. He glided his tongue over hers and Ginny wanted to move closer to him.

All too soon the kiss ended and Ginny took a sharp in take of breath and stood in front of him not letting her hand leave his neck. She could see a smile spread across his face and he kissed her again. This time he pushed her towards the nearest shop and pressed her up against the door with his body. Ginny pulled him closer and moaned softly as his tongue caressed hers then he moved back with his body still pinning her to the wall.

"Well now that that's out of the way," he said breathlessly and pecked her lips a few more times. Phillip stood back a bit and Ginny moved with him unable to let him go. That was the best kiss she had ever had and wanted more. He laughed at her and Ginny felt embarrassed so let go of him.

"Guess I should take you home, it is late," he said looking at his watch. Ginny automatically checked her watch as well and was flabbergasted by the time. It was nearly 11 but the night felt like it had only just started. Ginny looked down biting her lip and nodded.

"I suppose so. You don't have to take me though I can go myself," she said hoping he would offer to take her anyway.

"Now what type of date would I be if I didn't escort my lady home," he smiled and held out his hand for her to take it. Ginny took his hand without any question or hesitation and they walked to an open space and Ginny apparated them back to The Burrow. They stood in the field and Ginny looked over at her illuminated house and bit her lip, which was nearly red raw.

"Well I guess I should go," she said and Phillip pulled her in again for a long passionate kiss before letting her go and smiling down at her.

"Tomorrow night we should meet again," he said and Ginny nodded.

"Same time same place," she agreed and then Phillip winked and apparated away. Ginny had a big smile on her face as she walked into the Burrow. When she was inside she didn't move as she thought about that nights events and how should couldn't wait for them to be repeated tomorrow.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Ok I would like to say that the reason it was awkward between them was because it was their first date and I tried to recreate it. Also Phillip will only be in here for a few chapters. So don't get too attached. Hope you enjoyed I will try to have more soon. Please review.**


End file.
